The present disclosure relates to reciprocating pumps, and more particularly, to reciprocating pumps with a bellows seal.
In reciprocating pumps, bellows are utilized to create a non-sliding seal to prevent exposure of the working fluid to outside air. Bellows are flexible membranes that are susceptible to damage and distortion when twisted. In order to prevent or limit this damage, some existing solutions include the use of a D-shaped pump rod, which can be difficult to manufacture and includes small corner radii that can be difficult to seal.